Princess Zelda diaries 2: Zelda frolicking time
by Vio-Shadow-Red-Blue-Link
Summary: Zelda secretly likes to frolic, but her dad soon finds out about her secret hideout and Zelda hides with Link which could harm him if the guards come.


**Princess Zelda diaries: Zelda frolicking time.**

June 6, 2007

2:01 PM

Dear diary,

Link still comes to visit me very often which makes me happy. What also makes me happy is this cool fun thing I learned about, although I may not seem like the playful type, it's called frolicking. I try to do it when and where people won't expect it. Only Link knows about it, this is because he went down to the secret hideout and caught me frolicking around. The place I do it is in the meadow by the stream and I do it every other Friday. Today I will do it; hopefully I will see Link there. I'll write soon.

Zelda gets up from her desk and puts her diary back where she got it from. Then she sneaks out of the castle to travel down to the meadow by the stream where only her and Link know about. When she gets there Link is sitting there waiting for her. "Hi Link, how are you today?" Zelda called out.

"Uh, good." Link said fidgeting with his left hand.

"What do you have there?" Zelda asked Link.

Link holds up his left hand to show Zelda his birthmark.

"Oh," Zelda said.

Link rubs the triangular birthmark and it glowed.

"Oh!" Zelda shouted.

Then Link tilted his head.

"Oh, yah you're right, I should frolic before my dad tries to find me and finds out about this place." Zelda said.

Link nodded his head.

Then Zelda frolicked around the open area for a while until she got tired and plopped down next to Link.

"So, Link, I see that your birthmark is a Triforce." Zelda commented.

Link pulled his piece of the best friend necklace out of his shirt and waved for Zelda to take hers. Zelda took hers out of her shirt and connected it to Link's. Then Link laid it on top of his birthmark.

"Wait, Link, that's not a good idea!" Zelda quickly said.

Then a bright beam of light streamed from the two Triforces and it hovered over the two.

"Link, my dad is going to kill me if he sees this beam of light and tracks us down! Remember, we aren't supposed to be together anymore!" Zelda screamed.

"Run princess!" Link shouted.

Then the two still holding the Triforces together ran out of there hiding place, this way the King doesn't find out about the secret hideout.

Once they were safe Zelda said, "Okay can we separate now?"

"Mm, I don't know." Link said looking sad.

The King ran along the path to them and screamed, "Ah, I knew you would find some way to find Link again, princess, I told you about that boy, you two can't be together! Also, why did you sneak out of the castle again?"

"Oh, daddy, you know you can't separate me from Link forever, I am 19 years old now!" Zelda whined.

"Zelda, I understand that you are getting older, but you know you cannot marry a commoner. I totally understand you Zelda, but I still need to know where you were and who you were with and what you were doing there and why you went there and if you plan on doing it again."

"Daddy, seriously! I wasn't doing anything wrong, I am an adult now and I need to be able to leave the castle without you following me." Zelda complained.

"Zelda, where in Hyrule were you?!" The King yelled.

"I can't tell you, I promised Link that I wouldn't tell you." Zelda replied while Link was randomly nodding his head.

"Zelda, I understand you, but I need you to understand me. You see, what if one day you were kidnapped and I had no idea where to look for you." The King told her.

"Daddy, this is different, me and Link found this cool place that isn't on any of Hyrule's maps, but Link and I couldn't trust you to know because we thought you would let everyone know about it and then they would cut down all the trees and build new houses. So no, I will never show it to you." Zelda said.

"Oh, honey, I am so sorry, I didn't know, please show me this place and I will mark it as reserved so no one can build on it." The King said.

"Link, is it okay?" Zelda asked turning to Link.

"Yah," Link said sadly.

"Okay, daddy, it's over here," Zelda said leading the King to Link's hideout.

Once they reach the hideout Link moved the vines to reveal his entry way.

"Wow, look at all the space." The King said.

Link got out a violin and started making music. Zelda frolicked around to the music. The king got out a drum and added to the beat.

After an hour of frolicking around it was time to go home.

"Zelda, I am sorry I didn't want you to go outside, I just was so worried about you." The King said when Zelda walked towards her room.

Zelda pulled out her diary to write.

June 6, 2007

8:36 Pm

Dear diary,

I have had a great day today, although I think that I might regret showing my dad Link's hideout. What if he forgets about our deal and let's people build on Link's land? I don't know what I should do about my dad, he is a little overly protective of me, I mean I can handle myself if anything happens I am an adult, 19 years old and my birth day is coming up this year. What will my dad do when he learns he can't keep me forever? I'll write soon.

Zelda opens up her window and Link hops in. "Hey, Link, what do you think of my dad?"

Link just looked up at Zelda and barked.

"I know Link, if you want to stay here tonight you have to be under the bed, my dad would be so mad if he found out that I let you in, considering the fact that you're a boy." Zelda said to Link.

Link understood Zelda and slid underneath the bed and tucked his tail in so no one would notice. Zelda closed the window and pulled the curtains over so it would look like Link wasn't in the room.

The King ran into the room and said, "Did I hear a bark?"

"No daddy, I didn't hear a bark, are you sure you heard a bark?" Zelda said.

"Zelda, I am completely sure I heard a bark coming from this exact room." The King said.

"Daddy, I do not know what you're talking about; I didn't hear any barks, I mean why would I let Link in my room anyway?" Zelda answered.

"Zelda, he is under your bed isn't he?" The King asked.

"No, I do not know what you are talking about; Link is probably at home sleeping by now." Zelda said.

"Can I check under your bed then, Zelda, just to check?" The King asked.

"I am sure there is no Hylian, or wolf at that, under my bed. I would tell you if there was." Zelda said.

A loud snore comes from underneath the bed.

"Ahh, I think there might be a monster under my bed!" Zelda said, playing along so it would look like she didn't invite Link in.

"Yes Zelda, that is what I am talking about, you, let Link under your bed." The King said.

"Wait, Link is under my bed?!" Zelda said, still playing.

"I know everything, Zelda." The King said.

Link crawls out from underneath the bed and stretches.

"Link, no, didn't I tell you to stay under the bed!" Zelda said.

"I knew it, you let him stay here!" The King said.

"No, daddy, it isn't what you think!" Zelda said fearfully.

"Zelda, how dare you break one of your own father's rules, especially since I am the King and you are my princess!" The King said very irritated.

"Daddy, I am sorry, I didn't know it would be that bad to offer a nice warm place to sleep to a poor boy that doesn't even have a bed in his house. I won't do it again. I promise." Zelda sputtered.

"Zelda, what if you break my promise, what will I do?" The King said.

Zelda changes the subject, "Daddy, do you like to frolic?"

"Zelda, I am thinking I will have to keep you inside again, no more frolicking." The King said.

"But dad, you said you understood me, frolicking is my only chance to have fun and be outside at the same time." Zelda said.

"Zelda, I am going to take Link out of your room and then I'll come back to say goodnight, okay?" The King said.

"Okay, dad." Zelda said under her breath.

The King leaves the room dragging Link by his scruff.

Link howls really loud at Zelda.

"Don't worry Link; I will get you back, no matter how long it takes." Zelda whispered.

June 6, 2007

10:00 PM

Dear diary,

I have always been worried that this day would come; my dad doesn't understand me anymore. You know what I have to do? I will have to escape from my room so my dad will actually care about me. Maybe then he will realize how important I am. I may not write again. Goodbye.

Zelda disguises herself as an ordinary girl and then gets up and leaves through her bedroom window. She climbs off the roof onto her white horse and gallops away.

"Zelda, I came to say goodnight to yah." The King called as he went up to Zelda's room. "Oh no, Zelda is missing!" The King yells when he pushes open the door to see her fancy dress ripped and thrown on the ground along with her shoulder armor and hair bands. "Zelda, where are you!" The King yelled.

Meanwhile Zelda rode all the way down to the village.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Zelda called out after getting off her horse. Wolf Link ran up to Zelda and rubbed on her arm. "What's up Link, did you miss me?" Wolf Link brought Zelda over to his house.

"Oh Link, My daddy is looking for me, do you know where I can hide?" Zelda asked.

Link ran off and came back as a Hylian.

Link smudged dirt on Zelda's face and arms, then he ripped her sleeves a bit to make her look poor.

"Link, what is this about?" Zelda asked.

Link holds up a broken mirror to show Zelda what he had done.

"Oh, Link, I get it, I don't look like Zelda anymore. Now my dad will never find me." Zelda said.

Link nods his head.

"Where will I stay?" Zelda asked.

Link gathered together some feathers and laid them down for Zelda to sleep on.

"Thanks Link, you're a lot of help." Zelda said.

Link laid down in front of her so it would be less obvious that she is there if the King's guards come down there looking for her.

The next day at the castle, the King had sent a lot of people to look for his missing daughter. He also made missing posters that showed a picture of Zelda when she was clean and wearing her dress and shoulder armor. The reward for finding Zelda was 1,000,000 rupees, which is a whole lot of money.

In the village Zelda was told to stay in Link's house if she didn't want to be recognized. Zelda just slept on her pile of feathers.

Link was out and about in the village looking for food that was good enough for Zelda to eat.

Link walked into a random house and stole someone's turkey off their table. Then he walked back to Zelda without anyone noticing the turkey. "Here," Link said handing her the turkey.

"Thank you Link, I love turkey!" Zelda said.

Link stopped and looked out the window, the castle guards had come all the way down to the village just to look for Zelda.

"Zelda," Link whispered and waved her over to the window.

Zelda gasps.

Link grabbed Zelda and hid her at the top of his house where it would be harder to see her.

Then Link walked outside of his house to see the castle guards.

"Hello," Link said to the guards.

"Have you seen the princess?" They asked him.

"No," Link said.

"What's your name young lad?" The guards asked.

Link looked up at his house then he turned back to the guard and said, "Why do you need this information?"

"We are reporting you to be suspicious." The guard said.

Link tried to hide his left hand.

"Young man, are you the famous hero Link?" The guard said.

"No," Link said.

"Do you know where Link is?" The guard asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Link asked still hiding his left hand.

"Link is mane suspect; the King thinks that he is the one who most likely knows where Zelda is." The guard said.

"Who is this Link you speak of, for I know not?" Link said.

"Link looks almost exactly like you and he is most easy to spot when his birthmark glows." The guard said.

"If you found Link what would you do to him?" Link asked.

The guard said, "If he knows where Zelda is and he doesn't want to tell us then he will be murdered or thrown in jail, but if he is willing to tell us where Zelda is then he will be rewarded, tell us if you find him."

"Okay, I sure hope you don't hurt the boy." Link said.

"Young man, can we see your hand?" The guard asked.

Link was thinking, oh, I am so busted, what if the King kills me for protecting his daughter.

"Show us your left hand sir!" The guard said.

"I am not Link!" Link yelled.

"We are the castle guards; we know everything, if you aren't Link then show us your left hand!" The guard said.

"No," Link said.

The guard grabbed Link's arms and threw him down so he was lying on his left hand.

"Oww, let go of me, I am innocent!" Link screamed.

"Show us your left hand if you are Link, you die!" The guard said.

"Zelda!" Link yelled.

Zelda heard him yell and hid herself in his laundry.

"I am not Link!" Link yelled.

"Show us your hand, if you aren't Link you will be put in the dungeon, if you are Link we will bring you to the castle and kill you!" The guard said.

"Don't hurt me I am not Link!" Link said.

"The hand?" the guard asked.

Another guard picked him up and turned him around so the first guard could see Link's Triforce birthmark.

"Young man, you could have just turned yourself in and not caused trouble, but no, you denied that you were Link and you fused with us and then you didn't give us Zelda, you know what your punishment is right?" The guard said.

"I am sorry; I just didn't want to die." Link said.

"But now you officially have to die because you caused us so much trouble." The guard said dragging Link away by his shirt collar.

Zelda ran out of the house just in time, "Wait, guards, I am Zelda!"

"Come with us then, oh and bring that turkey with you, it smells nice." The guard said.

Later, "My turkey, it's missing, I bet that wolf did it again!" The owner of the turkey said.

At the castle, "We have caught the kidnapper!" The guard yelled out.

"Good, what is his consequence?" The King asked.

"Unfortunately, death, but I brought you a turkey!" The guard said.

"Why do you want to kill this young man?" the King asked.

"He denied that he had Zelda and pretended to not be Link." The guard said.

"Okay," the King said sadly.

The guard brought Link down to the dungeon, "Wait here until it is time to die!" The guard said and tossed Link into the dungeon.

Zelda runs up to her room and writes in her diary,

June 8, 2007

11:00 AM

Dear diary,

Link has done it; he was misbehaving to save his life, but ended up in the dungeon until his death. I am so sad; I think it might be my entire fault that he is going to be killed. I shouldn't have run away and I should have come out of the house with Link instead of hiding. I will never forget the fact that I was the reason for his death. He is scheduled to be killed at 12:00 PM. I will write soon.

Zelda puts up her diary and cries.

At 12:00 PM Link is dragged out of his dungeon cell. They cut him with their daggers until he bled. Then they punched him until he was numb and put him in the hanging shackles. He was left there with no food or water and he was shirtless. He was then left in the cold dungeon to die.

Zelda sat in her room now redressed in her fancy outfit. She sat glumly as she rubbed the piece of necklace that Link had given her.

At midnight Zelda heard a howl. But Link was dead right? She looked out the window and there he was standing there watching her.

"Link?" Zelda said.

Link jumped into the window, you could see his scars they were very deep and nasty, on his paws where a set of shackles.

"Link!" Zelda cried as Link jumped up and hugged her. He turned into a Hylian while still hugging her.

"How are you still alive?" Zelda asked.

"You think it's that easy to bring a wolf down?" Link asked.

"Link, I love you so much." Zelda said.

"I love you Zelda." Link said also crying.

"Link, you may want to put this on," Zelda said holding out a robe for Link.

"Oh, yah thanks." Link said quickly dressing himself.

A few weeks later, Zelda and Link are back in the meadow by the stream, Link plays his violin and Zelda frolics around all day.

The End.


End file.
